User blog:Woybff/WATG Act 6
Act 6-The Actual End Scene 1 (Rat and Woybff are walking downstairs) Rat:What are you gonna do with her stuff? Craig:(shrugs) Rat:Woybff, go outside with Homestar while I take try of something. Woybff:Okay. (walks out with Homestar) Scene 2 Homestar:So what's Rat doing? Woybff:Probably yelling at Craig. Do you want to dance so there is an offical Woystar movement in this movie? Homestar:Sure. I thought you hated dancing. Woybff:Hate's a strong word, Homestar. I like dancing only twenty percent of the time. Homestar:What song are we gonna dance to? Woybff:The first ever Woystar song ever. Homestar:What's that? Woybff:Wings Away. Homestar:Oh yeah. Play it, Cookie. (plays Wings Away from her phone) (Woybff and Homestar start dancing until the song is over) Rat:(enters) You guys can go back inside. Sorry for taking this too seriously. Woybff:That's okay. Scene 3 (Pig and Woybff talking on the couch) Pig:I promise, Woybff. He'll give you and Sunil your wands back. Woybff:That's great, Pig. He sounds like a great man. Peri:He's my hero. Craig:It's time you should leave because somebody wants you. Woybff:What do you mean? Craig:Somebody's here to see you, Woybff. Woybff:Goodie. Scene 4 Woybff:(walks to the door) (opens it) Betty:Hi, Lady Woybff. Woybff:Hey, Betty. Betty:Could you and everyone else come along with us? Woybff:Why of course. Hey, Homestar. Homestar:(walks to them) Hi, Betty. Betty:Hello, Homestar. Homestar:What is it, Woybff? Woybff:Go get everybody. We need to go with Betty. Betty:It's very important you come. Homestar:Alright. (walks away to get everyone) Scene 5 (flashs back to when Woybff met Duggee) (Song By The Time You Get This by They Might Be Giants plays during flash back) (Woybff and Zora are at the clubhouse) (Woybff is up crutches) Zora:Are you sure this is the place? Woybff:Yes. Zora:(knocks on the door) Duggee:(answers it) (waves) (notices I am in crutches) (holds the door open) HD Narrator:Here comes ex-Princess of Wander Over Yonder, Woybff, she got injured at a trampoline park, Squirrels. Woybff:How did the narrator know that? Roly:'Cause he's a magic narrator! Tag:Welcome, ma'am. Norrie:You're my hero. I was going to go to the trampoline park, but my family told me what happened to some girl which was you, Woybff. My dad was gonna take us all. You saved my family from the same thing. Tag:You're The Greatest, Woybff! Roly:Yeah, THE GREATEST! Happy:Would you like some water? Woybff:Yes. Betty:I hope you enjoy your visit. Scene 6 (All the characters make it to a fine looking castle) Betty:We're here. (All the other Squirrels and Duggee walk out of the castle) Tag:Woybff, this is our castle we made you for. Woybff:Why would you make me a castle? I'm not even a princess. Peri:You are one now, we are going to crown you a princess of something else. The Chaps blessed me with this duty this morning. Woybff:I'm still confused. Norrie:Here is the crown, Queen Peri. (gives it to Peri) Peri:I, Queen Peri, make Woybff the princess of Homestar Runner. (puts the crown on her head) Rat:Yeah, screw you too Craig. Strong Bad:(hints Craig with Rat's bat) (high-fives Rat) Homestar:(walks over and kisses Woybff) Welcome to princesshood again, Princess. Pig:(hugs Woybff) (Good To Be Alive by They Might Be Giants plays) Woybff:(holds Pig's arm in the air and Homestar's leg) And because of these too things and Hey Duggee, I will stay in this world because I can do it. (Everyone else claps for Woybff) Strong Sad:Yay! The Cheat:(You did it.) Rat:(cries a little) Wander:Are you crying? Rat:What was that, Rat I'd like to hit with a bat? If you say anything about this, you're dead. Sylvia:I'll go get your stuff. Woybff:(hugs Sunil) I did it! Sunil:(hugs back) No, we did it. All of us. We came to together to end what she-shall-not-be-named did to you so long ago. Goat:Hey, Woybff and Sunil, Stephan's here with your wands. Woybff:Cool, I can't wait to met him. Rat:(closes the curtains) Nope! Scene 7 (credits appear) (the song That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) by Panic! At The Disco plays) Scene 8 Peri:You're my hero. Stephan:Uh...thank you. I imaged no one would say that to me. Rat:Oh come on, I tried so hard to not get you in this movie. Strong Bad:It's okay Rat, now we can all watch the new Homestar Runner toon. I'm talkin' about the April Fools 2018 one. Rat:Oh right. Category:Blog posts